


Happy Ending

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Pregnant Iris grapples with the idea of raising Nora alone and Barry assures her she won't have to.





	Happy Ending

For the most part Iris tried not to think about living in a future where  Barry disappeared. It was difficult sometimes though, especially now that she was eight months pregnant with Nora. She sometimes has dreams about raising Nora alone and it practically paralyzes her. According to the endless research they’ve done Barry would disappear just a month after Nora’s fourth birthday. Four years was a long way away, Iris knew, but tonight it weighed heavily on her heart and Barry could tell something was troubling her. He let her head rest on his shoulder, taking her hand.

“Iris what are you thinking about? You look worried.”

“You. Four years, two months, and three days. That’s how much time we have until you disappear.” Iris responds, on the verge of tears.

”Iris, I’m not going to go anywhere.” He assures her.

“But if you do.”

“I won’t, I can feel it in my bones. I’ll never leave you, or Nora. I swear.”

“I can’t raise her on my own, Bear. She’s going to be a speedster and I can’t help her the way you could. Our little girl will need you. _I’ll_ need you.” She sobs.

“Shhh, I know, Iris. I know she needs a daddy . And I need both of you, but god forbid I went away, you’d both be okay. I know you would.”

Iris sniffles. “How do you know that?”

“Because Nora is going have the best mom there is.”

“I don’t know anything about being a good mom, Barry. I never had that.”

“I think you know more than you think. You’re strong and brave and you’ve taken care of me since we were kids. And you love Nora more than anything in this world already. That’s all she needs, love.”

“I know, but I’m still scared. I just want her to have two parents. We were both robbed of that and I don’t want that for our daughter.”

Barry frowns. “I think about that every day. And you know what?  I’m kinda terrified about being a dad. But, all we can do is love her so much and do our best to protect her from all the bad things in this world .”

“You shouldn’t be terrified. You’ll be her favorite parent, and she’ll hate me because I’ll be the one who has to tell her you aren’t coming home.” Iris says, crying again.

“Hey, look at me, Nora is not going to like me more than you.”

“She will, you are already her favorite in the future.”

“Nora might be something of a Daddy’s girl, but she will think you’re amazing.”

Iris half smiles, still feeling skeptical. ”How can you know for sure?”

“Because she’s half me, and I’ve been certifiably obsessed with you for over half of my life.”

Iris laughs, a little teary from the hormones. “You love me so well. I can only hope that means our daughter will shower me with sticky kisses and sleepy snuggles”

“She will, the two of us will worship the ground you walk on for years to come.”

“You better, because we will be obsessed with our favorite hero, you can count on it.”

Barry smiles, pressing a kiss to Iris`s belly. “I cannot wait to come home to my favorite girls every single day.”

“We’ll be here waiting.”

“You’ll never be without me. I will _always_ come home to you.”  Barry says, wrapping his arms around her swollen belly as Nora’s swift kicks seem to echo in agreement.

“She’s so strong already.” Iris whispers.

Barry smiles. “She gets that from her mother.” he declares and in that moment, Iris knows the three of them will be together forever.

XXX

Three weeks later, sweat glazes Iris’s forehead as she falls back exhausted from yet another difficult round of pushing to bring her daughter into the world.

“Okay Mrs. West-Allen, one more push and you’ll have your little girl.”

“I can’t, I’m not ready to be her mom.” Iris cries.

Barry takes her hand and smiles. “Hey, look at me, I know your scared. But you’re going to be a great mom, and I know she’s excited to meet you.”

“Okay, I’m ready.” Iris says and a moment later a loud cry fills the room.

“Oh my goodness, hi sweet Nora, it’s your mommy. I love you.” She happily sobs as the doctor lays the little girl across her chest.

“You did it. She’s perfect, Iris. Absolutely perfect.” Barry says, wiping at his eyes.

“She really is. I can’t believe we made such a perfect little person.”

A few moments later Barry is holding a perfectly swaddled baby Nora in his arms. “Oh my beautiful girl, Daddy loves you so much.” He whispers, kissing her little cheek.

”This is everything I’ve ever dreamed of, just look at her, all safe and warm in your arms.”

“She’s so beautiful. Just like you.”

“I can’t believe I get to be a mommy to such a perfect and pretty little girl.”

“You’re a natural, see she takes to you so instantly. I knew she would.”

“She’s so smart, look at her eating away already.”

Barry laughs “Now _that_ she gets from me.”

Iris laughs. “Can’t deny that.”

“I am obsessed with her. I mean, she’s just the cutest little Nora Bear in the whole world.” Barry softly coos, letting Nora curl her fingers around his thumb.

Iris laughs. “That’s so corny, my little family of Bears."  


“Don’t mock, it’s adorable and you know it.”

“It is. She’s adorable, and you as a dad, the epitome of adorable.”

“Can I hold her?”

Iris smiles. “You don’t have to ask me for permission, you’re her daddy, you dork.”

“I know, it’s just she looks so comfy. I don’t wanna make her cranky.”

Iris gently places Nora in Barry’s arms “Here, pretty girl, go say hi to Daddy, okay? He hasn’t known you as long as I have.”

“She’s so tiny.”

“The best things come in tiny packages, babe.”

“True. I never, ever am leaving her side.”

Iris’s face grows serious at the word leaving. “But we don’t know…” She starts

Barry slowly gives her a smile. “Shhh, I checked the time vault while you were sleeping because I was scared and… I don’t disappear, Iris.”

Iris’s eyes immediately gloss with tears. “We get our happy ending.”  
Barry hugs her tightly, kissing a sleeping Nora on the forehead. “We do, our little girl is getting everything we lost and nothing makes me happier.”

“I love you so much, Barry Allen.”

“And I love you, Iris West-Allen.” Barry says, and he’s never been more grateful for his little family.


End file.
